


Untitled

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis





	Untitled

You know something isn't right with this scene.

You should be a little more... Worried? Curious?

It doesn't seem to matter though, not with heat building in your frame.

You grin, your mask long abandoned, as his hand roams over your frame. The other one is firmly clenched around your rotor hub.

His fingers stop over your lips and you open your mouth eagerly, relishing the loud moan as you swirl your tongue around and bite gently at them.

You have to take this version of First Aid back to your dimension. He's far more fun than the normal one.


End file.
